Accordance War
The Accordance War was an uprising in Concordia of the Commoner Fae against the Sidhe after the events of the Night of Iron Knives. Overview After the massacre of the Night of Iron Knives, the Commoners rose up against the Nobility. Throughout Concordia pitched battles caused the deaths of of many Kithain and looked like it would destroy the very fabric of Changeling society. 3 years the battle raged across the chimerical landscape and spilled out into the mundane world as riots and gang violence. While the Commoners had an abundance of energy and spirit, the Sidhe excelled in tactics. The Sidhe army swept across the land, led by Lord Dafyll ap Gwydion, west to east, winning victory after victory until the Commoners had to stand their ground in New York City. This battle, the Battle of Greenwich, between the Sidhe army and the Eastland Troll Army along with the 4th Troll Commons Infantry began at Strawberry Fields in Central Park and swept through Manhattan until it dissolved into scattered instances of street fighting. During the battle the commander of the Sidhe was mortally wounded by an iron blade and his sword, Caliburn, disappeared, perhaps covered with a charm to keep it hidden until the rightful King should appear. The commoners took new hope in the fall of their enemy and searched for the sword as much as the Nobles as a way to rally their own forces. * See also Changeling History Notable Battles * Battle of the Bay * Milehigh Campaign * Fall of Silver Creek * First Battle of the Plains * Battle of Philadelphia * Great Lakes Campaign * Battle of Niagara Falls * Battle of Manhattan * Southern Campaign * Peninsular Campaign * Second Battle of the Plains * Battle of North Ford Rise of High King David After the death of Dafyll, the bard True Thomas, charged with caring for a group of noble childlings, fled from roving bands of commoners bent on the lifeblood of any noble. The hid themselves in the heart of the commoner camp, hoping to hide where they would be overlooked. In Times Square, surrounded by New Year's Eve partiers, True Thomas was spotted by the commoner forces who attacked while Thomas brought all his magical might to bear to protect his charged. To call it a one-sided battle is an understatement. During the fight, on of the childlings, David Ardry, felt a strong pull of Glamour and could not refuse its call. He disappeared only to return to fight by True Thomas holding aloft Caliburn. The commoners, unnerved by the now-glowing sword, fell back and Thomas called out, "Behold! Thou dost look upon thy King!" The High King Comes into His Own For three years David sought to consolidate power, seeking to make amends with the commoners while urging the nobles to acknowledge his right to rule. For those three years the Accordance War still raged. At the end of those three years, though, after much work of High King David, the Treaty of Concord ended the violence and united the seven Kingdoms of North America under his rule as the newly named high kingdom of Concordia. References # CTD. [[Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition|'Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition']], pp. 58-61. Category:Changeling: The Dreaming Events